Castle Of Hearts
by Away To Neverland
Summary: When Sulpicia & Aro meet, she is an orphan in her village in Volterra. This story revolves around Sulpicia's history, how her & Aro met, up until they become mates. There will be a sequel called Castle Of Glass with more characters involved. All rights and characters (aside from the ones I add) belong to Stephenie Meyer. Give it a chance please, you may really like it :)
1. Chapter 1: Sulpicia

Hello all! Please forgive me for not updating my other fanfictions but lately I have had a piece of irritating writer's block . but I started this for a friend and was hoping it would get me into the feeling of wanting to write again and it did for now at least, so hopefully tomorrow (or after Sunday the latest) I will be able to update the other fanfictions I have and this writer's block will be gone.

This is a fanfiction about Sulpicia and Aro, I hope you all enjoy it! It starts out when she is human and when he first finds her to when he turns her and they become mates. Rated Teen for possible scenes and language.

* * *

Castle Of Hearts

Chapter One- Sulpicia

* * *

_1327 BC_

_Volterra, Italy_

* * *

The young woman carried two water buckets back to the home in which she currently resided in. "Sulpicia! Vieni presto!"

A sigh left the lips of the eighteen year old Sulpicia. She was an orphan since birth and was grown and treated like one. She was a simple girl, standing at 5' 6" with powder like skin. She had long dark hair that went to the bottom of her back, it lay in a natural wave and left a slight frizziness to it.

Sulpicia had blue eyes and a narrowed face, she sometimes would give you 'happy' looks but in truth she wasn't anything of the kind. She always felt she should have been in the riches, in the upper classes of life instead of being forced to work with the lower classes.

The long dress she wore clung against her legs, the fabric being soaked through with the water that surrounded the well behind the shack of a stoned home she stayed in. She wanted so badly to leave, but with nothing to use or anyone who would take her as a wife she was out of options. She stepped through the arch way of the backdoor to the home and set the buckets down on the floor and wiped her hands against her slightly ripped and thin dress.

The old man whom watched over her and a few of her other orphaned "family" was sitting at the chair with wooden cups he had lined up on the about broken down table in front of him. There were six in total whom lived in the home that barely fit four. The man and woman of the home separated the girls and the boys from one side of a small room to the other, having a sheet hung up between them.

There was only one other who was claimed as an "orphan" who was a year older than her with no where else to go. He was someone she barely cared to pay any attention to, he worked nearby but earned barely anything to live on for himself so he'd give whatever he earned to the old man.

"It is about time Sulpicia." The old man gave a huff of annoyance in her direction. This caused her to send him an icy glare. She picked up one bucket and walked it to the man and set it down by his feet. He was wearing a ragged suite, if it even qualified as a suit. He had hole sin his shoes and she doubted at this point patching them would help.

"Is that all?" She asked in her usually bitter but sweet tone that she'd use with the old man and woman. She did owe them for raising her, and she could not blame them for her not being born as a royal would. "Si, si. Do not stay out too late giovane ragazza."

Sulpicia couldn't hold back the scowl that spread across her face, but she said nothing to the man's comment. She wasn't a young girl, she was a young woman. She turned and held up the ends of her dress as she left the home through the front doors. She walked to the nearby village that held her most recent interest lately. Sulpicia let go of her dress and it fell in a less delicate matter than what she had hoped for.

Another scowl went across her face, another thing that she needed, perhaps a new dress that would eliminate her horrid appearance. She used to have one decent dress that she'd save for when she would take walks through the village, she enjoyed the looks she'd recieve from many of the villagers, but the other orphan girls grew jealous in the home and ripped her dress causing it to look like the "rags" she wore now.

She wondered if she could find another and hide it better this time, she was sure she could. She continued her walk, the flat shoes she wore were uncomfortable and too flat to give her proper support, she walked to a small wooden stand that had fabrics in different types of colors. Sulpicia started to run her hands across the fabrics when the old wrinkled woman from behind the stand cried out, "No! Si sporca di loro."

Sulpicia snatched her hands back quickly and looked at them, she hadn't notice the faint darkness against the palms and finger tips of her hands. She said a soft curse beneath her breath that the old woman would not here, the buckets left more than pain in her hands, they left them dirty even with whiping them off against her dress.

She looked up at the woman and quickly said, "Perdonami." Only to earn a soft grunt and nod from the old woman who was sitting in a chair that seemed two sizes small than her, holding the crane in front of her for support. Sulpicia grimaced at the woman, that was another thing she dreaded in this life, she did not want to grow so old to be hunched over with a hump in her back and wrinkles all over her body.

A soft sigh left her lips and she turned away, but only to notice two men walking down a path across from where she stood. They were dressed in fine clothing, nothing on them yelled poor or even something that was from there. One of the men, held up a hand when a young woman next to a stand held out a long fabric piece showing him the color.

Sulpicia noticed how the woman pulled on it to show how much it could stand and noticed how the woman leaned forward to expose the front of her body to the men. That man gave a shake of his head and stepped back, placing his hands behind his back. He stood tall and straight, he had dark hair which was longer than what most men would keep it, but she couldn't see the front of his face.

Sulpicia gave a roll of her eyes and walked to a wooden stand that was closer to the men, she seemed desperate enough for herself but she wasn't as to be as desperate as most women were in the village, she at least knew shame in exposing herself to earn the eyes of men.

She heard the soft murmers of the men as they gave a soft thank you before walking on, they began walking past where she was and she quickly looked at a jar in front of her as to pretend to be busy. She heard the second man speak to the man with the dark hair as they passed by her, he was speaking with a hint of annoyance to his voice. "Surely this place has nothing but scum Aro."

"I would wish you to respect where I look Caius, besides not all of it has wrong perks. What if we could relocate here? We could make it better." A chuckle left the man, Aro. Sulpicia blinked at this and thoughts began to run inside of her mind, what were they? Were they royalty or nearly that wealhy? They had to be to be by how they looked. She walked away from the stand and kept near to them, her curiosity over them began to grow as she picked up her footing and ended up at a stand right next to one they stood at.

She noticed the stand she stopped in front of had what looked to be supplies for cooking, which the stand held wooden spoons, bowls, and poorly made cups. A soft sigh left her as she picked up a cup that seemed to only be worthy for a child. "Quanto costa?" She asked the man whom rather quickly spoke too fast for her to even understand what he said, she gave a soft nod and set the cup down.

But what she didn't notice, was that the man named Aro was now looking in her direction, something about her had caught his attention, whether it was her scent or her voice. But surely he knew that both matched her perfectly, to him she was a fresh breath of much unneeded air. She didn't look like any of the other women he had passed by while him and his "brother" walked these dirt streets. She didn't come towards them as a needy woman, although he could tell she wanted to approach them by how he heard her following them.

He couldn't help but chuckle when he walked by the first stand she stood at, he could hear her heart beat accelerate and then he heard it continue as they walked away from her. He had heard her foot steps quicken when she'd almost lose sight of them in the crowd of people, and then slow when they would stop. He admitted to himself that her way of acting natural was amusing, he could look up to how she was being. She was desperate yes, but not in a pathetic way. She was the kind of desperate that still could hold some honor, that wouldn't do all of the work for just herself.

Aro gave a tilt of his head as he took a deep breath in, her scent was almost like roses but something else made it seem not as strong, maybe vanilla or cinnamon. He closed his eyes as he let himself enjoy the briefness of her scent, then opened them. She didn't look his way, or turn her head to pretend she was looking at their stand. Such a clever girl. He glanced at Caius whom had looked from him to her and gave him a look. "You cannot be serious." Caius said in his usual uncaring, uninterested tone.

"Oh I am very serious..." Aro trailed off as he walked over to the stand she was standing at. She was studying the cups and bowls as he stopped next to her and picked up the small cup she had briefly and looked at it on all sides and even on the inside, a half chuckle left her which sounded more like an unimpressed huff. He only smiled at this. "Perhaps, you could inspect such a thing better?" He said, turning his body towards hers allowing her to know full well that he had heard her.

She stopped her inspection of the bowls and turned her face towards his and the first thing she noticed were his eyes, they were dark but something seemed different about them, something she couldn't quite put her finger on or explain. He had a nice face which caused her to smirk, his face was almost narrow like hers, he was thin but not deathly thin like most men she saw. He gave off the appearance of deadly, but also young-like.

She decided to be slow and make him wait for an answer, by the V shaped pendant around his neck she couldn't guess that he had to wait long for anything. He cleared his throat after a moment and shifted from one foot to the other, a smile appeared on her face this time as she looked him up and down. "When I see such a thing then I will tell you."

A sly grin spread across his face at her response and he let out a low chuckle. "Well, well...what a free minded woman you are..."

"You have no idea." She said in a simple reply to him then turned straight again, looking at the things in front of her.

* * *

Translations (forgive me if some of these are wrong, I used Google Translate):

Vieni presto- "Come quick."

Si, si- "Yes, yes"

Giovane ragazza- "Young girl."

No! Si sporca di loro.- "No! You will dirty them."

Perdonami- "Forgive me."

Quanto costa?- "How much"


	2. Chapter 2: Royalty

Chapter Two- Royalty

* * *

Aro watched as she turned herself forward, interest sparked up in him at this. She paid him no attention which he wasn't used to, but to which he also liked. He was too used to women walking up to him, being over exposed in how they'd drops things by "accident", or how they'd purposely say they were either a widow, or had no one to provide for them.

He'd give a simple roll of his eyes, some women just held no confidence. To him, a woman was not as attractive without confidence. And even though this woman _was_ on the desperate side, she held confidence.

He watched the way she moved, the way she looked as she spoke, a chuckle left him as he thought over her words. He truly had no idea about her, but he wanted to find out. "Then..." He began and paused, waiting for her to look at him. When she didn't he caused his eyebrows to rise and heard Caius chuckle.

But finally, either by her curiosity or her deciding it had been enough teasing towards his ego, she looked at him. "Then, what?" She said in a short kind of tone, like she wasn't going to wait around all day. Aro noticed that she flinched from her own tone, he chuckled at her. She was worried now about turning him away? Tsk, tsk.

"Then...give me an idea my Lady." He showed her a grin which pulled her lips up into a smile. She turned towards him again and looked him up and down again.

"Your Lady?" She questioned him, curiosity and a look of thought crossing over her features.

"Well, I do not know your name." Aro pointed out the obvious and watched her, looking over her features as she raised her small hand and tapped her slender fingers against her chin.

"Well..."- Sulpicia started out, talking in a normal tone- "since I am far from being a Lady, my name is Sulpicia."

"Ah..." Aro clicked his tongue once. "A strong Latin name of literature.." He said thoughtfully which made Sulpicia raise up her eyebrows like he head earlier.

"And what is your name?" Sulpicia asked.

"Aro." He reached out towards her, finding her hand and bringing it up to his lips where he lay a single kiss to the top of her hand. But as the blush slowly spread onto her face, as did her thoughts and memories to his mind.

It felt as though a rush swept across him as he began seeing her from her child hood. He saw her running about her many homes, she was sometimes a cold child when she didn't get her way, which would have made him chuckle if he hadn't seen the harder things she had to go through.

He saw the conditions and her feelings, her thoughts, of how it was to live in a small place with no room for herself. He saw her wishes and dreams. Suddenly, she didn't seem as desperate now.

How was wanting to go after your wishes desperate?

He blinked momentarily, another rush going through him as he saw her throughout her teenage years, how men from the village would smile and send her grins, but they weren't up to her expectations enough for her to accept, no matter how much the old married man and woman said she should accept them and move on with her life.

He saw up until what had happened in her home right before they met, and her thoughts on when she saw him up until her thoughts now. She was nervous, maybe even a little scared. And wondering why he was so cold...

He dropped her hand carefully and cleared his throat. He locked his hands together tightly behind her back and looked at her. She lowered her hand to the side and smiled at him. "Its a pleasure to meet you Aro." She spoke in a more gentle like tone that caused him to drop his grinning appearance, the features of his face softened and he watched her.

"The pleasure is all mine..." He said in a clear tone, but some of his natural accent from Greece slipping through. She raised her eyebrows upon hearing it, but her smile only brightened. She suddenly became... child like.

"You're not from Italy..." She trailed off, glancing away before looking at him quickly. "You can travel freely?" She blinked, almost like the concept was unbelieving to her. "You must be royalty.." Her expression changed. This was a true reaction, although he could see it in her thoughts that she possibly had suspected it, but whether it was suspected or not, realizing it to be true was different.

He thought about an answer before he answered her and silently nodded to himself, he noticed Caius staring at them, unblinking but faking the breathing motions with his shoulders to not have the villagers thinking he was a sort of evil walking amongst them that needed not to breathe.

"Yes...to a different type of people." He said cautiously to her. She blinked her eyes momentarily and started to ask him a question, but the yell from a frail voice caught both of Aro and Sulpicia's attention.

"Sulpicia! Si suppone di essere a casa!" An old woman that had wrinkles upon wrinkles on her face was walking towards them at a limping rate, using a twisted old cane to support what little weight she possibly had. She was a skinny woman, so fragile looking to everyone around her. Her eyes were the only young thing about them, oh how her eyes seemed like they never had aged, the blue in them as bright as ever. They seemed to brighten the older she got, her husband claiming she always had beautiful eyes when they were wed.

"Vieni a casa, vieni a casa." She murmered over and over as she reached Sulpicia, reaching out a shaky arm to the young girl that stood in front of Aro. Sulpicia turned her head and frowned at the woman whom was beginning to pull at Sulpicia's arm, the only reasoning behind Sulpicia's arm moving towards the woman, was that Sulpicia allowed it to.

Aro also saw in her mind that she couldn't be cruel to the old woman, that she felt sorry for her on how weak she seemed to be. A look over at the woman told Aro everything he needed to, Sulpicia was correct. Aro took in a deep breath, the scent of the woman had became musky with age, nothing appealing and nothing that gave any hint that her health was perfect. Old age brought down sickness over the elderly, you could smell it in their scents, and taste it in their blood.

"Un momento..." Sulpicia spoke softly to the woman and Aro had to admit, hearing her speak in her natural tongue was very appealing to him.

"Forgive me Aro, I hope we'll be seeing each other again." She said in the same gentle tone, her eyes seeming to have glassed over by the time the woman had came to them. Aro gave a nod and gave a slow, but respectful bow to Sulpicia and to her guardian. The old woman looked at him in shock for a moment then shook her head in defiance. She seemed to notice how he looked, how he dressed and the crest pendant he wore.

She muttered something that he barely caught, it was, "Reale." But it came out as almost a hiss, like she had a distaste for it. She ushered at Sulpicia who turned from Aro and walked with the old woman, helping the woman walk on the side that the woman wasn't holding the cane.

Aro watched them go and returned to his place near Caius. Caius had by now, heard everything apart from what Aro discovered in Sulpicia's mind. "Well?" Caius asked in a voice that was clear how bored he was of this village by now. Aro could only guess that Caius was imagining how to massacre half the people in it for his own, and his wife's blood lust.

"I believe we'll be prolonging our trip here." Was all Aro said before walking away from him.

I apologize if any of these translations are incorrect, I use Google Translate for them. The "Un Momento" translation said either A or one, so I put down both.

"Sulpicia! Si suppone di essere a casa!"- Sulpicia! You are supposed to be home!

"Vieni a casa, vieni a casa."- Come home, come home.

"Un momento..."- A/one moment.

"Reale."- Royal.


	3. Chapter 3: Scream

I hope you like this chapter! Sorry I took so long getting it posted. I start off with Aro's point of view, then it switches to Sulpicia's. :) Leave me your reviews so I know what you think, thank you!

* * *

Chapter Three- Scream

* * *

Aro looked around at the small home that he had recently settled into after the owners polite offer after he gave them a small poutch of coins. Though, he studied them as they mumbled there thanks in Italian to him, to which he merely gave them a wave of his hand. He was in deep thought about Sulpicia, but from the look of her guardian he had a serious doubt that the old woman was ready to simply "give up" Sulpicia.

He figured he could be wrong, but he was unsure. He paced back and forth before sitting down in an old wooden chair that gave a stubborn creak as it supported his weight. He mumbled to the air as he heard Caius step into the house, a few whispers and giggles let Aro know Caius was to his ways of charming the daughter of the couple in this home.

Caius walked into the room with a smug look across his face which only made Aro shake his head towards him. "What is it now?" Caius asked, the smug look quickly being replaced by a more normal irritated expression.

"You seem to want Athenodora to lose her mind, don't you?" Aro asked, leaning back in the chair even thought it continued to creak.

"She knows I just do that for food." Caius snapped in a quick, defensive tone. As much as Caius seemed to have a "cruel" attitude towards humans or other vampires, that wasn't anything to how it would be if someone threatened anything against him and his mate. Especially if it resulted in possibly losing her.

A slight chuckle left Aro and he gave a glance around the small home, he missed his own home back in Greece. But he had to admit, Italy had a sense of warmth to it that he found different. He shook his head and leaned forward in thought.

Caius stood in place, glancing around the room at the poor furnishing and noticed slight cracks in the ceiling where rain could easily leak through. "How long do you plan to stay Aro?"

"Hm? Oh..well, until I earn the affections of Lady Sulpicia of course." He said as if it was amusing that Caius hadn't already guessed that.

"Maybe I could help you with that Aro.." Caius trailed off into a little grin. Aro tilted his head and gave a simple grin of his own. "Oh? Tell me how..."

* * *

Sulpicia herself though, was currently letting the old woman 'drag' her back into the small home as she let out a soft sigh. At first, she was helping her walk then all of sudden, she's being practically dragged and being told a lecture about how certain royals are no good.

Sulpicia didn't understand it, she could imagine that the old woman would be happy, ecstatic that a _royal_ would notice her dear Sulpicia. Sulpicia glanced around and saw the tiniest of all the children walking while holding straw toys surely that the old man made for them.

They were ages two and then four, but very innocent. The youngest little girl wore a ragged small dress that had patches covering where some of the holes were, Sulpicia was very attached to them and considered them 'hers' even though they surely were not.

The little girls had bright blonde hair and two different colored eyes. The youngest had one green and one blue, while the four year old had one gray and one hazel.

They were standing barefoot on the hard floor, dirt covered part of their arms and faces, it left no doubt to Sulpicia that they had been outside playing with the older kids but not looked after properly, they were never this dirty if she herself watched after them.

Sulpicia left the old woman and walked to the girls, leaning down she picked up the youngest and took the other by the hand, leading them to the table where she sat them on. She got herself a bowl of water and two rags, then began to clean the dirt off each of the girls faces and hands.

They were always silent but would smile when Sulpicia would take care of them, but tonight they were not smiling. "What's wrong le mie bambine?" She asked them softly but they lowered their faces. The old man walked slowly into the kitchen area where Sulpicia was and coughed.

"Another family in the village said they'd be taking them for us." He said, in a tone that made it seem like a "good" thing. But this was not a good thing to Sulpicia, in fact it enraged her. "What?!" She said, standing up from her seat.

"How dare you even consider it! They will not be going anywhere!" She almost yelled at the man. Even though this man looked as though he could break if anything touched him, he simply just shrugged his shoulders at her and shook his head. "We cannot keep you all!"

Sulpicia almost saw red in that moment, her arms began shaking as she felt her legs were weak, this was one thing that she felt were 'hers', one thing that she looked forward to when she returned to this small home. The little girls were something that could brighten her day.

"You can't do this." She said, her stubborn and denial attitude was slipping through as she glared daggers at the man in front of her. For so long, she respected that he watched over them all, that he 'cared' for them, that he was like a father figure.

But for right now, she could easily murder him to keep the girls with her. "It is done. They go in the morning...Mi dispiace." The man said and showed a frown, but Sulpicia ignored it and returned to the girls, finishing with the bowl of water and seeing their cleaned faces. She took them to the room that they all shared and laid them down next to where she slept.

They cuddled up together, almost like little animals, and went to sleep. Sulpicia however, remained awake, she walked back to the kitchen where the old woman was sitting with the man.

"Sulpicia..non si può vedere il reale, che è pericoloso." The woman spoke in a shaky voice, something about her made her look afraid. But Sulpicia stood straight and instead of fighting, she simply nodded her head.

'Go sleep, Sulpicia." He said after the woman leaned against him. Sulpicia stood there for a long moment before returning to where she'd sleep, she changed into a simple white gown that had a few tears at the bottom and laid down next to the girls.

* * *

Dreams were what woke Sulpicia up as the sun was coming up, and screaming from the outside, her dreams involved Aro, how she met him and that he took her away from this place. But the screams that echoed into the room and household, crushed her dreams and made it seem like she was instead the one screaming.

When she awoke, she saw she was still there but that the girls were not asleep next to her. Ignoring anything for shoes, she quickly got up and rushed to the kitchen area where the girls were meeting their new 'family'. This made Sulpicia stop and frown, the girls were being shy and hiding behind the man, but Sulpicia recognized the family. They were a young set of couple, with one child already behind them. That child was their son, he was small but seemed older than the girls.

Sulpicia stepped forward to say something, but was given a warning look by the man. She glared at him, but stepped forward anyway and kneeled in front of the girls. She looked at them and they simply hugged her. There was no crying of wanting to stay, this wasn't a hug as to 'help, rescue me, I do not want to go'. This was a goodbye hug from _both_ of the girls that she was so much attached to.

Sulpicia could have sworn that her heart felt like it was cracking all over, like it was breaking and falling from her chest into the empty pit of her stomach. The girls let go of Sulpicia and left with the family not too long after, leaving her kneeled down on the dirty floor.

She felt her throat tighten, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Two of the only people she could ever truly care for and allow herself to become attached to her, had left her. She stood up, not caring how she was dressed or that her feet were bare, and ran out of the house. The ground was wet, screaming was still happening, curiousity was to Sulpicia but she ignored it.

She needed to get away, so she kept running. She ran across the slippery ground, almost tripping but easily catching herself. She glanced over her shoulder, briefly taking her eyes off the way in front of her as the ends of her white night dress were becoming stained with dirt and mud.

What escaped her line of sight, was something in the path ahead of her, it tripped her causing her to fall against the ground, light sprays of what she thought was mud went up into the air and fell back down around her feet. But wait, this wasn't mud...she looked more closely as she realized what it really was.

The color didn't match up, it was too deep and too red...

She noticed she had fell into it and slowly lifted herself up into a sitting position, as she had pushed up, her fingers dug into the ground, getting dirt underneath her nails as well as red all over her hands.

Bile rose up into her throat before settling back down, she slowly turned to look at what she had tripped on and saw a body. Her eyes went wide, she wanted to scream at that moment but she was too in shock. She looked towards the direction that she was running, only to see more bodies laid out against the ground.

The smell of so much blood raised up and was hitting her in the face, it was in her hair, all over her night dress, and covering her feet and hands. The dirt seemed mud-like because of it, but it was slightly warmer than what regular mud would be like.

She tried to stand herself up but fell back down into the blood, more sloshed up into the air only to fall back down against her, she coughed from the smell, it seemed to be clouding her head.

Rust...it smelled like rust.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder in a firm grasp from behind, causing her to scream.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter ^.^ Here are the translations, I'm sorry if they are not correct, agains I use google translate for them.

le mie bambine- My girls

Mi dispiace- I'm sorry

non si può vedere il reale, che è pericoloso.- You cannot see the royal, he is dangerous.

If I missed any, please let me know and I'll edit them in, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Harlot

Let me know what you think! I gave her caretakers who I have always referred to as "old man" and "old woman" names so it would be easier to know them more in the story. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The hand on her shoulder tightened in an almost careful matter, another hand landed onto her other shoulder and suddenly pulled her up and out of the blood. "Sulpicia!" She heard a man's voice.

That wasn't just any man...she blinked her eyes and looked at him and a breath left her that it was Aro, all worries about it being an animal or murderer seemed to leave her. Even though she was cautious, this man looked like he had yesterday, in fact he was in the same clothes as yesterday or it appeared that way.

He was holding onto her so she would not fall, she felt light headed and grabbed onto his shoulders, blood from her hands getting onto his suit. "Th-they..." She stuttered softly as the smell made her feel even more nauseous than before.

"Shh...I know..." He mumbled in a gentle tone to her as he pulled her closer and against his body. She tried to say more, but the attempt failed as she fainted in his arms. He picked her up easily as though she weighed nothing and looked over at a blood stained Caius.

"Get yourself cleaned up, Caius." He scowled at him but Caius only chuckled and pushed back a strand of his hair which was drenched in blood. "But its too much fun."

"Caius." Aro growled low.

"You just focus on Sulpicia and I'll do _my_ job. How does that sound?" Caius disappeared within a blink of an eye and Aro shook his head, walking away from the scene while carrying Sulpicia.

He carried her back to her home where the old woman from before was frowning at him, he tilted his head at her and two younger men walked out from the home and snatched Sulpicia from Aro which made him glare at them.

They were speaking in fast Italian, wondering why she was covered in blood and why she wasn't 'awake'. But Aro thankfully, could explain it easier to them about what happened, though they gave him looks like he had caused it.

He could understand it though, he was new to their home and apparently interested in someone they cared for. But there was something about some of them that gave Aro a feeling, but the feeling wasn't a good one.

The old man who was Sulpicia's caretaker, whose name was 'Aldo' by what the other young men called him. The old woman whom was his wife, was called Adelie. Aro could tell that Adelie was a sweet old woman, she was gingerly moving Sulpicia's hair from her face to check for any signs that she was harmed.

When Adelie saw that she was not harmed, she sent Aro a small look that seemed like more of a 'thank you' than anything else. Just as Adelie was about to speak, the men slammed the creaky wooden door in Aro's face.

"How rude..." He mumbled to himself. He decided to leave for now and return when they had calmed down from seeing Sulpicia like that. He couldn't imagine seeing her covered in blood in the arms of a stranger helped ease their minds or views about him.

He left, walking away calmly even though new screams echoed around him from villagers.

* * *

Sulpicia slowly woke up to the feeling of a wet rag against her face and neck. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed Adelie was sitting next to her, wiping off her face.

She realized she was home again, laying in what was a new type of bed for her than what she was used to. Her first thoughts were about Aro, he had seen her outside near the body's. She looked around thoughtfully and then looked at Adelie asking, "Where's Aro?"

Adelie though just simply shook her head and slowly stood up, Adelie was never a talkative person, she usually was quiet and kept to herself when it came to people and things. Sulpicia didn't expect an answer after a few seconds of silence and slowly sat up in her bed.

She noticed that she was no longer in the blood stained gown, but in a light green night gown that had sleeves that went down her arms to her wrists.

She started to get out of the bed when Aldo walked in, she looked over to him only to see he had a displeased look on his face. "Ald-" Sulpicia began to speak to him, but a sudden smack against her jaw by the back of Aldo's hand stopped her.

Despite his being old, he was still surprisingly strong. It may as well have been a young man smacking her this way.

"Harlot." He said in a low, hissing type of voice. Sulpicia pressed her hand softly against the side of her face and looked up towards him, the man looked at her in disgust. She was slightly confused but said nothing in return.

He looked at her once more before walking out of the room. Adelie moved to Sulpicia, hugging her gently as if to say she was sorry.

Cries throughout the village continued as more bodies were found, people were saying it was a sign from God. Others were saying it was demons, and then very few turned their looks to Aro and Caius but there was no evidence to prove they had anything to do with it.

For now, all they could do was clean up the mess.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review if you did and I'll try to upload the new chapter soon. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: Intruder

Chapter Five- Intruder

* * *

Days passed by but the body count had continued, it seemed there was a killing everynight. People suddenly began to stay in doors, closing up the doors and windows as tightly as possible. Sulpicia wasn't allowed out during the day _or_ night, Aldo was afraid that the village would see her as what he did, a harlot.

He thought she was being a child, trying to spend time with a man she didn't know and in hopes for what? The idea made him scowl and he was not going to stand for it. Currently, Sulpicia lay in the bed that she had been placed in days before, she was looking at the ceiling trying to think of something she could say to Aldo.

She had tried before, but he wouldn't even listen to her. She turned over so her back was facing the door, and looked at the wall. Sulpicia's thoughts rested on Aro, she wondered if he had come to see her but knew Aldo wouldn't tell her if he had or hadn't. Adelie would have, but she didn't like to speak about anything that would upset her husband.

The silence was too much for Sulpicia to handle, she knew it was getting late outside, she usually could see light coming around the edges of the boards put up over the windows but she couldn't now when she'd look up to check.

She was alone except for two boys now, any of the other children had decided to go to other homes that Aldo decided were acceptable, though Sulpicia did not. She closed her eyes trying to be in thought, but soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There was a sound that awoke Sulpicia, a terrible tearing sound that made her jump up in her bed and look around the room, the room was pitch black, which was quite odd. She usually kept a candle lit in the corner of the room.

Sulpicia slowly stood out of bed and slid her feet along the cold floor so she wouldn't trip as she walked, making her way to the corner table but found no candle. "...Bartolo?" She called for the oldest of the boys who was a few months older than her. She couldn't hear anything and she moved to the wall slowly and tried to use it as something to help her make it to the doorway.

"Adelie?" She called out, her breathing becoming deeper as she heard a crash behind her. A light yelp came from her that was from surprise, and she turned around fast to look. Even though she could not see anything (or anyone for that matter) she knew someone was watching her. It was a feeling that made her skin become cold and bumps to rise against her arms.

"Pl-please don't hurt me..." She whispered but there was no response. Her body tensed up before her mind realized what had happened. She felt breathe against the side of her neck, something was touching her sides, running its hands against them.

Hands? It had hands? Her mind was racing as her breathing increased, something else increased too. Something that only the intruder could hear. Her heart rate increased, it got louder to him with each beat. Her blood flow became faster and her scent became stronger to him.

He hissed low next to her ear and felt her body shaking underneath his hands. He heard a grunt from the man of the house as he turned over in the bed, which gave a light creak and he shook his head.

He let go of Sulpicia, and within a blink of an eye was standing at the end of the bed tilting his head at the man and woman laying before him. He looked between them both, tilting his head this way and that as he heard their breathing was slow and calm like. The old man was in a deep sleep.

A chuckle left Caius as he simple tsked. Deep sleep? Now he couldn't have that. He kicked the end of the bed hard enough for them both to begin waking up. He considered his options, the man would be controlling to Sulpicia, the woman would be so heart broken that Sulpicia would never leave.

Decisions, decisions...

Caius sped to the woman's side of the bed, Adelie, as he remembered hearing Sulpicia call for her while in her bedroom. Caius grabbed up Adelie who gave a scream of surprise, the man, Aldo, shot up in fright upon hearing and adrenaline began in him as he looked around the dark room to see.

Caius yanked Adelie's head to the side and bit into the softest part of her neck, he made sure the venom was out of her system before he yanked her skin away. Warmth hit Aldo across his face and it sprayed all over the bed, Caius dropped the woman and dropped down with her, adding more bites and tears with his mouth.

The oldest of the boys rushed into the room, he had a candle with him as he held it above his head, luckily for Caius, it didn't show that far into the room. Caius kept low to the ground and yanked the boy to his feet.

A yelp was all the boy could get out before Caius tore out his throat. Sulpicia was trying to make her way through the dark house. "Adelie?!" She screamed out, the fear was evident in her voice and she was frantically trying to find the room. Caius was out of the room before the old man could react, he heard the old man standing up and rushing to get a candle to light it, so he could check on his wife.

Caius straightened his coat and walked directly up to Sulpicia who froze in the hallway, she was holding onto the wall and looking around, trying to decide what to do next. The thought of killing her passed into his mind but he tilted his head and reached up his hand, briefly touching her neck.

He watched her body tense up but she didn't back away or try to run. She stood her ground which made him raise his eyebrows. _'What an odd human...'_ He thought.

He left the house, the front door slamming behind him as he made his way to do his nightly kills, making a few in other homes before he decided that was enough. He found a stream to wash the blood off his hands and face in, sitting there for a moment taking in a deep breath of all the scents around him.

"This shall be interesting."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review to let me know what you thought. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Death

Sorry its taking me longer to update! But I hope this chapter can let you forgive me. :)

* * *

Chapter Six- Death

* * *

The attack on Sulpicia's home along with others in the village made everyone on a higher alert than what they had been before, they were taking things more seriously and most of the men wanted to hunt down whatever animal that had caused their suffering.

Although the others thought it was an animal, Sulpicia knew better. She had felt its hands, felt its breath against her, and heard the sick and twisted hiss that came from its mouth. Sulpicia tried to tell this to Aldo, but only was ignored or threatened to keep her lies silent.

Many villagers were buried the following days of Adelie's and the other humans deaths, prayers were said for the families or widowers and life was meant to continue as normal. But how was any of this exactly normal?

Aldo became more controlling to Sulpicia, claiming that as her caretaker, she would listen to him or else. Sulpicia never really cared for his threats, she never gave them the time of day before but this time it was different. Adelie wasn't there to hold him back or calm him, he had nothing except his ill temper and feelings about Sulpicia, whom he still saw as a harlot.

Currently, Sulpicia was scrubbing the floor in Aldo's bedroom, attempting to clean up all the stains of blood that Aldo refused to be near, he'd forced Sulpicia to go into the room with a bucket and ripped rags to make an attempt to get at least some of it out of the floor.

She was sitting on her knees, trying to not let her tears fall but found it being very difficult. The bucket was full of red stained water as she scrubbed with all her strength at the floor, she didn't feel like family to Aldo or anyone for that matter. If she was being honest with herself, she was just his peasant now to order and be forced to listen.

With a loud, sickening sound, Sulpicia threw the rags down on the floor and stood up straight, she wasn't meant to scrub floors like a maid! She turned from the room and ran to the kitchen, and towards the door. But the bell that Aldo attached to the door that morning, betrayed her as she opened the door.

She froze in her tracks as she heard his footsteps and then the following 'tsks' from his mouth, she slammed the door closed and turned to face the old man, he was looking at her with disapproval and began shaking his head slowly at her.

"Sulpicia...you are not finished with the floor." He said, his voice thick with his Italian accent as he took a seat at the table. He picked up a rag and began to fold it and unfold it as he watched her closely, narrowing his eyes. "You know there will be trouble if you walk out of that door, harlot." He spoke the words with distaste, ignoring the flinch that Sulpicia had at the word 'harlot'.

"...I...am not some maid that you will order to do your bidding. I am leaving you." Sulpicia stood straighter, keeping her voice even despite the anger that she held for this man. She could understand that he'd be feeling rage from Adelie's death, or even in a state of depression for that matter.

But all he had done since her death, was use his given freedom to make her life a living hell. He was like a demon that wouldn't go away no matter how much she prayed. He stayed beneath her skin, no matter how much she scratched or wished, he wouldn't go away.

Aldo's laughter broke her out of her thoughts as she saw him stand up and walk slowly towards her, a grin placed on his features as he stopped in front of her. "You are a peasant, all which is a maid. Women will follow by men's orders, it is how it has always been and will be. You cannot leave me in life, only in death." He held his gaze with hers and showed a soft smile that would look innocent to anyone else, but Sulpicia knew better. "Which do you choose il mio contadino? Life or death?"

Sulpicia became silent at his words, she knew that she should take him seriously, but she could not stand to be near him any longer. She raised her hand as if to touch her hair or face, but quickly moved it back and slapped him as hard as she could. She hadn't noticed that her nails had striked his face until blood began dripping down the side of his cheek. His head had snapped shortly to the side, shock taking over his expression.

She backed away and quickly ran from the house after throwing the door open, she continued to run knowing full well that when he recovered, that this wouldn't end well for her. She ran into the village and only stopped when she was in a small crowd of people, her breathing was fast as she leaned against a stand to calm herself down.

She noticed that it was a cloudy, the sun was hidden so well that the weather was perfect for sleeping, or staying in doors. But many of the villagers had work to be done and weren't bothering with thinking of home. Sulpicia glanced between a few of the people until she noticed Aro. She somehow felt relieved to see him, and also surprised.

"Aro!" She called out, he turned at once and looked around until his eye rested on her. He walked over to her slowly and gave a proper bow before taking her by the hand. "I'm sorry for your loss Sulpicia..." His gentle tone was a relief to hear against hearing the cruel man's voice to her. She pulled her hand away and suddenly hugged him, hiding her face against his chest.

Aro hesitated for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her softly, he tried to ignore the looks that people gave him, or her for that matter and focused on her. He moved his hands so they made soft contact with her skin and he took his time to see her thoughts. He could see how much pain she was in, not physical pain but emotional and mental.

She saw what Aldo was doing as a way of torture, and he saw she was afraid of what he may do to her. Aro moved his hands to her shoulders and stepped back, looking at her as she frowned. The look of hurt was fast on her face but she was also quick to hide it.

"We should..." He began to say as he looked around, he noticed a sitting area nearby and nodded his head towards it, Sulpicia was confused for a moment before she looked over her shoulder at it, she let out a soft sigh and turned, walking over to the area and taking a seat.

Aro followed her closely, sitting down beside her as she looked down at her hands which she had placed softly into her lap. "I hate Aldo.." She whispered quietly to him, like she was afraid of anyone overhearing.

Of course this was no problem for him, but he leaned closer pretending the look that he needed to hear her this way. "You do not hate him." He said to her and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Sulpicia quickly took this advantage to lean her body against his, laying her head onto his shoulder.

"But I do...I wish he were dead." She spoke lowly, sighing more at herself than the topic of conversation. Aro thought about this, as much as he wanted to smile he kept his blank expression and leaned his head on hers. "Shh...close your eyes." He whispered to her and watched as she did. "You need to rest." He held her against him as she kept her eyes closed, she didn't mind it, she felt exhausted both physically and mentally. And for some odd reason, she trusted him around her.

She barely caught what he said as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Aldo stood with a small group of men from the village, these men were the most important ones that could have been there, they hunted for the village, kept everyone safe. They were a small council that dealt with matters that hurt or helped the village, and seemed very irritated that Aldo called them away from the other business in town.

They were all looking at him as he was explaining his little story.

His story about a young woman who, for some odd reason was becoming different, like she was possessed with an evil. That, since she could not be getting her way, all these deaths were occuring.

"I think...Sulpicia may have the diavolo..."

The men all tensed at that statement, the diavolo? If this was true then there would be no choice but to...

"...Noi la dobbiamo mettere a morte."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought with a review!

The Translations (again forgive me if they are not 100% accurate, I am using Google Translate for all of them):

il mio contadino- "My peasant."

Diavolo- "Devil."

Noi la dobbiamo mettere a morte- "We must put her to death."


	7. Chapter 7: Ignorance

I hope you all like this chapter! And thank you my readers for all the lovely reviews and many thanks to your compliments on my writing! I have other fanfictions if you'd like to see them.

And if I don't have a pairing that you'd like to see, then let me now in a review or private message and I'll do my best to make a story you could all enjoy!

Without further babbling, here is Chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter Seven- Ignorance

* * *

"WAIT!" Yelled one of the men whom had been listening to Aldo's story of the woman in his care. His name was Ciro, he was a man in his mid-thirties and much wiser than most men. He stood at six foot four, towering over the rest of the group in front of him as he stood. With him being the son of a blacksmith, he grew up in the work as soon as he could begin working with his father.

By the time he reached to being a teenager, to young adult, he had moved on to begin building homes for the villagers and collecting the normal fee for such a task. He was a well built, and well respected man in the village to mostly everyone. Though unmarried and nearing the time where he should come upon himself to have a wife, he made a living for himself that gave him a comfortable living. His opinions were important to this group of men.

All of the men looked up at him in silence and he gave a low sigh. "We...cannot _murder_ her without such evidence."

"It is not murder Ciro if she has the diavolo, she cannot be saved from that fate." Remarked one of the older men of the group, Desi. He was in his later fifties, he usully ran some of the market and made sure things stayed in proper order for others who sold items there as well.

"Gentleman, may I make a suggestion?" All the men turned to the door of the barn they had met in, seeing a younger man whom they did not know. Aldo though, recognized him as the aquaintance of the royal, having a better look at him he realized this man was also a royal.

Caius walked forward with his hands held behind his back, looking between all of the men but his eyes lingering on Aldo. "Who are you?" Snapped Desi. He was not the type of man to like anyone who interrupted their meetings, no matter who it was.

"I am a royal passing through, that is all you need to exactly know. I am sure that this Sir-" He said with a glance towards Aldo- "knows me as the companion of the man who's been going near the Lady Sulpicia quite often. Now, if she is such a woman who has the diavolo, then she has made a contract and is a witch. I do not need a thing like this near me or my friend out there." Caius paused briefly, nodding his head towards the door, where the outside would be.

He imitated a few breaths and then continued when he was sure no one would interrupt him. "Aro and I have seen many witches, sirens, or sorcerers throughout our travels and they all have been put through trials to be found guilty or innocent. I believe, the less harmful way to the Lady would be the lake trial."

Ciro watched Caius curiously, there was something about this man that he did not like, but he couldn't ignore how well his words were making complete sense. He looked between the men and noticed Aldo was saying nothing.

"If we did this, she may be as good as dead. If she doesn't drown, the villagers will be sure she is the one causing all of this."

Desi, who had been silent and glaring towards the royal was now having a different attitude towards the new man in their 'private' meeting. He liked how he thought, and thought it would take care of a problem no matter the outcost. "Ciro, be reasonable. If we do nothing and murders continue to happen, how else will we know if she is really innocent?"

"Perhaps...there is another way." Caius suggested with a frown. The men turned their eyes on him again and he sighed. "You could...lock her away for a certain amount of days and see if the killings stop, or see if she can practice such powers from her prison. If the killings stop, then continue with another trial, if not, set the woman free."

A thoughtful look crossed Ciro's mind, he finally sighed as he looked at the other men who were nodding in agreement. He didn't want to seem like he was defending Sulpicia too much, that could reflect badly onto her and they would think he could not be trusted. He finally nodded his agreement and walked out of the barn.

Desi turned to Caius with a appreciated smile. "Perhaps you could continue to help us with this matter?"

Caius, chuckled at this. How humans were so easy to manipulate for him, in some ways it was good and in others, it was sad. Sad at how easy men and women let down their guard when they heard everything they needed or wanted, though it did make his job easier. He wished for a real challenge, but then he remembered his wife and shook his head. If he had more challenge than Athenodora, especially in a human, then he'd be very concerned.

As manipulative he maybe, Athenodora was even more so. She'd use her looks, her seductiveness to get what she wanted, and she'd usually use these tricks on him in order for her to travel with him, but he didn't mind as much as he pretended to. Which reminded him of something he had to do...

"It would be an honor." He finally said to Desi who seemed to be beaming now from the accomplishments of the days meeting.

* * *

Sulpicia awoke in a fright but was no longer laying against Aro. She was in a home she did not recognize and in a bed that was slightly softer than hers at home. She looked around curiously then called out for Aro.

She heard voices and then saw him enter the room with a soft smile on his face. "Forgive me, but you seemed too exhausted and I couldn't continue with us in the open from the looks they were giving us, I brought you here where Caius and I have been staying."

Sulpicia rubbed her eyes and slowly climbed out of the bed, straightening her gown as she looked at Aro. "Thank you.." There was an awkward silence that followed her thanks, she looked at Aro then at the floor as she was unsure of what to say.

Aro studied Sulpicia and bit his tongue. There was something about her that seemed right, her personality resembled part of his, it made him think he could speak with her about anything and that he'd in return get positive remarks or brand new ideas to his plans. He saw a different kind of light in her, and a darkness that was being hidden.

He knew he wanted her, that was an obvious fact. But he was unsure if she wanted _him_. He knew by her thoughts that she felt safe with him, but feeling safe was far different than wanting to be _with_ someone. He tilted his head while he studied her, she was beautiful to him, she had flawless skin and an innocence that would shine out of her. But with the innocence, came something vicious just hiding underneath the surface.

He wanted to make that come out, he knew it would in time especially if she became his wife. He smiled at the thought and decided to finally break the silence by stepping forward. He decided not to read her her thoughts again, unless he absolutely had to. His curiousity was mounting at what she must be thinking now, but he refrained from touching her skin.

The temptation was strong, she tempted him in many different ways, but he controlled himself...for now at least.

With a quiet unneeded breath, he broke the silence and the tension between them, speaking gently to her. "I should take you home, it'll be safer than being away from home towards the night."

She scoffed at him, like he was either insane or completely ignorant. This made his temper flare, not only did she scoff at him, but she rolled her eyes! He narrowed his eyes at her and bit his jaw to not say anything.

When Sulpicia looked at him, she could clearly see the anger she put there and couldn't deny the little thrill it gave her, she didn't know why, but she began to speak to him in a way that would challenge him. It was such a way that she'd never speak to a man in a status like him, speaking to a royal like a peasant would usually have her whipped or worse.

But then again, she knew Aro was not that cruel, at least to a woman with how she has seen him, she stepped forward and softly placed her hands onto her hips, a little smirk coming across her face. "Aro, have you lost your only mind?" She said in her sweetest tone, but her face clearly showing how unsweet she was being. "Pray tell me, why you believe I'd be much safer at home where a cruel man lives with me, where his anger of his own wife's death as brought him to treat me like a low lived peasant in the ruins. Upon my word, how dare you suggest I even step foot back in such a place, it would be like I suggest you throw your royalty onto the next low life from the hollows that walked across your path."

She saw his expression change, and she continued. "For out of everything Aro, royal or not, you are sometimes very ignorant to what you think I need to be safe. Perhaps it is because you do not know Aldo's character, perhaps it is because men think too highly of themselves, especially royal men. Is this why kings need a queen, aside from having an heir, to make sure their ignorance is maintained to a proper level? I can only imagine it would take such a strong Queen to maintain _your_ ignorance."

Aro let out a breath at this. No one had ever said so much that had insulted, yet tested him before in his many years alive as a human and vampire. Instead of showing his temper, he simple just smiled at her and stepped closer, stopping so only a foot was between them.

"And these are the words of a Lady? My, my..." He trailed off, tsking at her which he saw began to make her angry. He saw it in her thoughts, Sulpicia could not stand to be _tsked_ at in anyway shape or form. "Perhaps us Kings, do need our Queens for more than an heir, perhaps...we need them to maintain our ignorance, but we also maintain theirs." He saw her eyes narrow and he continued.

"My precious Sulpicia, we Kings, no matter the kind, know what our Queens do for us, but we also know what they would gladly do, especially if we save them from a low life from the hollows and ruins of a damaged home. You test me, out of everyone I have ever meant. But _pray tell me_, royal or not, if you'd be honest to deny or admit that you'd be down _on_ your knees _for_ me in an instant if I could change everything for you. If I could make you into something more, because I have more power than you? You may be able to help me with my ignorance or pride, but I know I can do much more and you wouldn't want to refuse." He couldn't help the smirk he sent to her shocked face at his remarks, though him quoting her was meant to rub against her in a wrong way and she knew it.

She breathed in quickly and straightened her back as if to challenge him. "How dare you." She reached up as if to slap him, but he simply caught her wrist and pulled her forward to him.

"How dare I? Oh no, you are not allowed to play innocent with me Sulpicia. I can see the thrill this gives you, do not deny it."

"I do not deny it." Said Sulpicia, though she did not make any attempts to pull away from him.

"You do when you hide it instead of embrace it." He said, looking into her eyes. She let out a low breath, her face felt hot and she could only guess it was because of the quick temper that happened because of his words.

"Aro..." She began, but was cut short by a bang on the door which resulted in it flying open. There stood two men, one of which were holding rope.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I couldn't help but keep Aro's "on your knees" comment in it. Haha.

Leave me a review so I know what you thought! =D

Oh! And what do you think of the new cover image? I did it myself! :)


	8. Chapter 8: Strega

Hello again! I was excited to update this story again so quickly because I had SO many ideas for it. To answer any questions for the cover and to answer **Anonymous085**, I found the pictures on Google Images. I edited this myself, I thought having a human Sulpicia and vampire one on the same cover would be interesting. :D

The actress I chose for Sulpicia is Natalie Dormer (The Tudors, Game Of Thrones). I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eight- Strega

* * *

It all happened fast, Sulpicia was grabbed away from Aro by the men and dragged outside of the home while they began using the rope on her, to tie her arms against her sides. "Let me go!" She shouted in fright, struggling against the men as they fought to contain her. "Silence Strega!" Shouted one of the men.

Aro was out to them, beginning to make a grab for Sulpicia as a growl began to rise in his throat before Caius grabbed his shoulder in a firm grasp. "If you do that, you will only make her look more guilty." He said, too low for anyone else to hear but Aro did. His mouth closed tightly together, his jaw clenching in anger. He held no doubt that Caius had something to do with this, a glare in his "brothers" direction and a simple smile confirmed it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aro spoke between his teeth, glaring at the two men the entire time as they finished getting the rope secured tightly around Sulpicia. She looked terrified, her breathing had increased as well as her heart rate. Aro was afraid for her in many ways. He was afraid she'd scare herself to death, that the anxiety would become too much and her body would fight until it couldn't no longer.

He was afraid that she could be week, and try to harm herself to escape what was happening to her and to escape her caretaker. He was terrified that they would take away the one woman he simply refused to live without. Aro saw Sulpicia looking at him, her eyes pleaded for him to help her. To force himself not to, he looked away.

"She is accused of being a harlot of the diavolo, a strega who has caused the deaths of our village! She is to be tested and tried if found guilty!" Yelled the man, loud enough for most of the people nearby to hear.

"No!" Sulpicia screamed out. "I am not a witch! Please, you must believe me!" She struggled against the men, the one who had called her a strega (witch) pulled back his hand and striked her across the face with the back of his hand. It would have knocked her over if not for the second man holding her.

Aro saw blood. He walked forward, grabbing the man by the arm hard enough to where he could almost break it. This man, cried out in pain and started cursing at him in Italian. Aro, glared at him, surely making sure his eyes stared into the mans, making him shrink away.

"Witch, or no witch. If you lay one hand on a woman that way again, you will be punished by losing it. Do you understand me?" Aro waited to see if this pathetic filth would answer him, when he remained silent. Aro tightened his grip on him. "I SAID...do you _understand_ me?"

A whimper escaped from the man, whom quickly began nodding and saying apologies. "Yes Sir, yes Sir, forgive me..."

Aro sneered at the man and let him go, simply fixing his coat and looking between them. "Who accused her?"

"Her caretaker." Said Ciro as he stepped forward. Aro looked him up and down with a displeased look, half of him thought what an addition he would be for the Volturi. The other half thought of how it would be to kill him for helping these men take Sulpicia.

"Her caretaker is a cruel man who intends to treat her like a slave since the passing of his wife, may she rest in peace. I am sure she would have been on hands and knees to make you believe her...daughter...was not a strega. I held the highest respect for Lady Adelie, if I did not believe she would feel this way I would not speak a word of what she may do. But she cared for Sulpicia more than Aldo has, and never once treated her like a servant."

Everyone was silent as Aro spoke, Ciro sighed and looked at him with remorse filled eyes. Aro tilted his head, did this man actually believe him? He saw the man glance at Sulpicia with an apologetic look and his thoughts were confirmed. This man, wasn't happy with what was happening to Sulpicia, this man was against these men but only acted in such a way like Aro himself was.

This man, would be worthy for his guard. If he held such a loyalty to a woman who was accused of being in correspondence with the diavolo, then perhaps he'd hold loyalty for the volturi as well. Aro stayed silent and waited for the man to begin speaking, he was already thinking of what he'd speak about with the man privately.

"I will be looking into Aldo, perhaps he is taken over by the diavolo himself and is treating Lady Sulpicia this way because he cannot help it." Ciro stood up straighter, looking to the men. "Take her to the barn, do not touch her in any other way than leading her there."

Sulpicia was in shock, she did not struggle as much, she was not stronger than them and she'd only make herself exhausted. The only thing she could do was beg them not to do this, and beg Aro for help. "Please, please you know me I am not this! Why would I cause the deaths of anyone in this village?! I would never harm a woman who took care of me!" She was gasping as they dragged her towards the barn. "Aro please! Help me don't let them do this...please!"

Aro closed his eyes tightly and turned away. He tried to block her out, tried to ignore her pleads so he could refrain himself from tearing apart the rest of the villagers. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Caius with a death glare. Caius tapped next to his eyes and gave a bow, walking back into the house.

Aro followed him at a quick pace, slamming the door behind them. "How DARE you. I never said to help convince them she was a witch." Aro's hands went into fists at his sides as he continued to look disgusted at his "brother".

"You will thank me soon enough. Athenodora is on her way with our donors, we will leave briefly tonight to not let the town see us feed or see our eyes. You should be thanking me Aro, my wife will watch over her and make sure no harm comes to her. She has her...talents."

Aro crossed his arms and simply smiled. "Oh I am sure we all know of Athenodora's many talents to get her way."

Caius growled and was standing in front of Aro in an instant. "If you so dare to call her a-"

Aro cut him up by laughing. "I would never call my coven sister a whore of men Caius. I am simply saying she has her ways that I know of, I know she is loyal to you and I'd never suggest or put it in your mind that she was anything against it. Athenodora holds all the makings of a perfect Queen and sister, her loyalty would surpass my own in situations like this." He spoke carefully, making sure to give compliments to not injure the pride that Caius held for his wife.

When Caius relaxed and heard the compliments Aro made, he stepped back. "We must be going so we can meet her." He walked towards the door while picking up his coat. "You go, I will catch up. I have some business to attend to."

"If you wish." Caius walked out then. Aro rubbed his hands together and followed, making his way out to where Ciro had previously stood. He breathed deeply, collecting Ciro's scent as he followed it to the blacksmith's shop. He walked inside and let the door close behind him, looking around.

"Hello?" He called out, hearing the foot steps walking to where he stood. He saw Ciro with a hammer in his hand and smiled. "I must thank you for how you treat Lady Sulpicia, you are most kind. I can see that you hold no enjoyment like the other men do for hurting and insulting her in such ways, and for that I would like to reward you."

Ciro looked confused for a moment and sat the hammer down. "What kind of reward Royal?"

Aro chuckled simply and a grin went across his features. "We've much to discuss..."

* * *

Caius waited anxiously by the road that would enter to the village. He could hear the carriage that carried his wife, and he stood still waiting for it. When he saw it come into view, he smiled. He was pleased that she had made a hurry to arrive there, he knew she liked her fashion and travels throughout Greece too much to leave it at times.

It made him feel happy that she'd put his wants before hers. When the carriage stopped, two volturi guards stepped down from the back of it and opened the door, helping Athenodora out of the doorway. "Caius!" She said in a gasp of excitement.

Athenodora was a gorgeous vampire with blonde hair, fair skin and an attitude that got her whatever she desired. She caught the interest of Caius when they met in Greece, even though a human she knew that people had to work for her if they wanted her, and oh how he wanted her.

It had been a mix of emotions for him, from lust to even blood lust. She had a different scent from others that made his mouth water, but the more he knew her, the more those emotions gave way to love and clear affection. He asked for her hand in marriage after he revealed to her what he was.

Instead of fear, she held curiousity. He offered her a life where she'd never grow old, would never become sick, or die an untimely death. He offered her as long as forever gave them, with him as her husband and her as his Queen. Even before the Volturi, she was always his Queen and he her King.

But they did not marry until after they met Aro and Marcus, within all four of them, they created the volturi together. After the volturi was created, they married in the winter of that year. Aro and Marcus had welcomed them with open arms, they all became close friends and coven "mates" together.

Athenodora was a perfect wife for Caius, and Aro looked onto her as a second sister as his was still human. Her blood lust as a newborn after she was turned, which was on her wedding night, was filled quite large. Caius brought many humans and let them flee throughout the castle for them each to chase and capture, Athenodora loved it. She loved the thrill of the hunt and the looks that Caius would give her.

Caius picked her up when she was in arms length, he spinned with her in the air and began leaving kisses across her face and neck, always kissing back to her lips. He never much showed any other emotion aside from cruelty towards others, but to Athenodora the effection he held and showed was so strong that he seemed like a changed man when with her.

She laughed softly, hugging him when he sat her down. "Oh my darling, how I've missed you." She looked up at him, resting her hands on his face, touching his skin softly. "If I could dream I am sure I'd have been dreaming of reuniting with you, I have enjoyed your many letters and I understand the situation, I swear to you I'll do everything in my power to help Aro's situation." Athenodora was only sweet with Caius, anyone who looked at her would assume she was the most proper, well mannered woman they had ever met.

But they were all wrong, she was in some ways more cruel than Caius which made them a perfect match. No matter what, she was a manipulative, cruel, and devious woman. It only multiplied when she became a vampire, which made it incredibly easy for her help in making the volturi.

"Good..I have no doubts in you Athenodora. Aro had business to attend to, did you bring our donors my love?" He reached his hand to her neck and stroked her skin, a shiver from his touching her went through her body as it usually did when her mate touched her. In his eyes, Athenodora could do no wrong, like he could do no wrong for her.

"Yes, they are in the carriage waiting for you in the forest, the guards are already well fed and guarding them. You shall not be disturbed there, I will watch over this girl after I meet her. I am rather excited." Athenodora smiled at her husband and looked to the side, expecting to see Aro coming to them. "I had hoped I'd see him before I left to the Lady Sulpicia, but I suppose I shall not."

Athenodora leaned forward, sharing a long and passionate kiss with her husband before he walked her back to the carriage. "Do you have the correct papers Athen?" Caius asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"You should already know that I do, trust me, Darling. I will not fail you."

The seriousness in her voice erased any doubts he may have had, he took her hand gently into his and kissed the palm of it. "You have my trust and no doubts from me. I will tell Aro your greetings."

She smiled down at him and watched as he closed the carriage door, she heard him warn her guards to protect her at all costs, not that any harm could come to her over humans. She looked out the window as the carriage set off towards the village and smiled to herself. She'd make sure all went according to plan.

"One bite...and I can become such a thing..." Said Ciro, in disbelief. Aro nodded simply letting him adjust to the idea of becoming a vampire. He had explained everything, but leaving out it was him and Caius who had been causing the killings.

"And a guard in your castle?" Ciro spoke in a thoughtful manner. He rubbed his chin and took a seat.

"I plan to save Sulpicia, Ciro. I plan to make her my wife, and a vampire if she so much as agrees to both. You seem like the type of man who would have the loyalty to serve with us to maintain and protect our kind. You'd hold more freedom with us than here, nothing you do can be judged, for we have already done worse things imaginable in our first year as a vampire." Aro stayed standing while he spoke, watching the man in front of him.

"...Perhaps. But on one condition, my old life is never to be mentioned. I'll no longer be known as Ciro."

A grin showed on Aro's face again as he stepped forward towards his future new guard. "And what would you be called then?"

Ciro was silent for a moment before standing and saying, "Felix."

* * *

Sulpicia sat on the floor of the barn, she was tied against a wood pillar in the barn, it pressed into her back. Her hands were tied behind it, extra rope tied around her to make sure she could not escape.

She knew Aldo was behind this, and this only made her want him dead even more. Her hate for one man was killing the innocence she had left inside of her, it was turning her cold against her will and she hated it.

He stood for everything that could turn her into a cold, desperate woman with no life ahead of her, to which she would not allow. She tried to move her arms but had no luck, the rope felt like it was cutting into her arms and wrists, even though she was sure that it wasn't.

The barn door opened and she looked up to see a hooded figure walking inside. She felt slight fear at who this could be until the door closed and the hooded figure pulled down its hood.

The figure, was actually a woman. Sulpicia realized the woman had two men behind her, one who held a torch for extra light, and another who was just there. The woman reached up and untied her hood, sliding it off and handing it to the guard whom had nothing in his arms. She walked forward towards Sulpicia with a pleasant smile on her face.

Sulpicia realized, this woman was also royalty. The dress she wore was long, tight fitting and had long sleeves to her wrists. It looked as though it had jewels in the front of it, the top half looked like a corset while the bottom of the dress was long and wavy, flowing out away from her body.

She wore a pendant with a V, like Aro had. She stopped in front of Sulpicia and kneeled down in front of her, tilting her head.

When she spoke, her voice sounded like soft bells that echoed throughout the barn, she smiled at Sulpicia and said, "Hello Sulpicia, my name is Athenodora."

* * *

Translations from Google Translate (Please forgive me if they are wrong):

Witch - "Strega."

Devil - "Diavolo."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review so I know your thoughts! =) And thank you all for the lovely compliments and reviews you leave me!


	9. Chapter 9: Athenodora

Hello! Thank you all for your reviews! I love each and every one of them, and don't worry it is no issue in answering any questions you all may have! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Nine- Athenodora

* * *

Sulpicia looked at the woman, at Athenodora, who kneeled in front of her. "I am the wife of Caius. He's told me about you and my brother in his letters." Athen carefully sat herself down in front of Sulpicia and smiled gently.

"You...are Aro's sister?" Sulpicia asked, trying to see the family resembelance.

Athen just laughed softly, shaking her head. "Not by blood, we have lived and ruled side by side for many, many years. Caius and Aro rule our castle with my other brother, Marcus. We all view each other as brothers and sisters, aside from me and Caius of course." Said she with a little snicker.

Sulpicia nodded and thought over what Athenodora was saying. She tried to adjust herself better, but only heard the protest of the rope giving a light sound as it rubbed against the wood pillar behind her which forced a scowl to leave her.

A smile left Athenodora's face as she simple watched Sulpicia. The woman had all the makings of a queen, but she wasn't being given the best chance. Here she was, tied up like a monster. This made Athen frown and she reached forward, receiving a look from Sulpicia. "What are you doing?.." Said Sulpicia.

"I am loosening the rope, a woman no matter the status should not be bound like an animal about to be slaughtered." Athen simply yanked firmly on one piece of the rope, it gave way and loosened the rest that overlapped it. It didn't come off of Sulpicia completely, but it gave her enough room to scoot around if she wanted to.

A great sigh of relief left Sulpicia as she smiled. "Thank you! How did you do that? I've been trying all day."

"When you have a husband like mine you learn tricks." Said Athen with a giggle and smirk. She studied Sulpicia, it surprised her that Aro was taking so long to make her his, or that she wasn't already a vampire. Athen showed a pout and softly moved Sulpicia's hair from her face.

"You poor thing...I cannot imagine why Aro would leave you so weak, so defenseless like this. To leave you to the mercy of pigs while they use you for you're own enjoyment. I was under the mercy of such men once." Athen watched Sulpicia and glanced down, remembering from her human life.

"How so?.." Sulpicia tilted her head, studing Athenodora in return. She almost started to apologize when Athen continued to stay silent, but then Athen took a deep breath and laughed softly.

"Well...I am originally from Greece, I was the daughter of a woman who worked for the empire, my father worked by trade. My family and I all had our duties to the empire. Royalty was a huge thing for us, I was trained to be a loyal, understanding, and obedient women. It was told that was the best subjects in women that men could enjoy, if you did not listen to men in my time you would receive any punishment that they seemed fit." She paused to let Sulpicia adjust to what she was telling her.

When she was sure Sulpicia was keeping up, she continued. "My Mother was a beautiful woman, she...danced...in front of royalty. Dancing being the more proper word than what it actually was, but she received praise from any man whom saw her. She taught all of me as soon as I was of age, to use my bodies as a way to make men weaker. I found it easy, most of the men preferred me because they had known my Mother. I was as obedient while I worked, but I thought that they should treat me as a temple, my body was not just for their eyes or hands but it was something they would have to work for if they wanted me. I would not so willingly shed my clothing like the others had before me, I used a much better way. Seduction." Athen thought back and let a little grin show.

"Caius saw me one day and would no longer leave me alone after. As a young woman I always thought I should marry a man who knew what he wanted, who could take control and help me keep my thoughts as they should be. But after I met Caius I knew there was more to life than being an obedient slave to a pig who just wanted to show off he had a woman who could be the most wanted for a low life status such as mine was. Caius took me away, we fell in love not long after but I knew the excitement that I felt was what I needed. Have you felt such a thing with Aro?"

Sulpicia thought about all of what she was told, it was true that Sulpicia thought she needed to hide her true self in order to one day become a respectable married woman. It was the second highest honor that a woman could receive, the first was to carry your husbands children and pass along his blood line. But since meeting Aro, Sulpicia's thoughts had changed and she felt more alive than she ever had been. She felt free.

"I could not lie and say I hadn't, even the thought of trying to lie on such an important subject leaves such distaste in my mouth and mind. I have felt a strong connection to Aro even having known him so little, he is an interesting man who is far more kinder than most I have met. There is...a sense of danger about him that I find interesting, instead of making me want to hide or turn away it makes me want to stay closer to him. I know if I was forever parted from him, I'd feel so much pain and I could never feel for another. I feel he is a part of me and I cannot begin to explain why. He has captured my heart and I fear he is beginning to capture my soul along with it, but I do not want to run away...I want to embrace it."

By the time Sulpicia finished, she was holding her head high and had been speaking with all the pride she could muster of how her feelings were. Athenodora was in awe at this human, how could a human feel this strong so soon? She was certain that this innocent woman was worth saving, and if Aro did not save her soon enough than Athen would herself.

"Then embrace it and perhaps soon I shall be able to call you my sister." Athen spoke calmly and smiled at the confused woman in front of her. She gave soft chuckle and slowly stood up. "Why do you look so confused, Sulpicia? You do not doubt your own feelings, yet you have a doubt for Aro's?"

"I do not know of Aro's feelings, but I have seen the way he looks at me. What I doubt, is his ability to act and his thoughts. For I will not give myself to a man who stands by and does nothing as I am dragged away from the accusations of being a witch, he knows I am not such a thing does he not? Unless he truly believes it and has been frightened away from me. Then and only then, could I doubt his feelings whatever they may be. His standing up for me briefly shown good on his affections, but he did not stop them fully."

"How much do you expect of my brother?" Athenodora almost glared at the girl, she had a stubborn streak and expected certain things. She couldn't think it was wrong for Sulpicia, when she herself did the same thing. But to hear these things spoken of Aro, who always did things for a reason, was beyond her own imagination.

"I expect him to fight for me." She looked up at Athen, looking her in the eyes. Athen, who usually had red eyes, but for this trip she especially went without feeding. She was in control of her hunger, which made it easy. But she didn't want to stay too long and test how well her control could last.

"And how can he dear Lady without making you look like a stronger witch? Whatever Aro did, he did because he knew it was smart and whatever he continues to do, will always be for you. Aro has been looking for far too long for a wife and I believe he's found one in you. Do not doubt your King."

"If he wishes to be _my_ King, he will earn it. I have not known him as long as you have, but I wish to. I will try to no longer doubt him or his actions, but with my current troubles it will be hard. My caretaker, Aldo, will make sure that I will die. And then he will be looked upon as the savior of the village who stopped the strega from killing. If I die, I want you to ask Aro to do something for me..."

Athen's curiosity grew at this and she looked down at Sulpicia. "Anything.."

Sulpicia glanced away briefly then looked up at Athen with a small smile. "I want him to sentence Aldo to die."

* * *

Screams.

Random screams echoed from a small village that was far away from the village in which Sulpicia resided in. Ciro, now known as Felix, was trying his hardest to keep from yelling as he laid on the ground, closed out from life in the dark barn as his human life was being burned away.

Aro had bit him in the woods, minutes after he felt the venom racing through his system. It felt as though it was burning him alive from the inside out, he wanted to thrash around and try to make it stop, but he couldn't. He couldn't tolerate the pain enough to cause actual movement. But oh did he let out a long, agonizing scream when it became too much to handle.

Aro had told him what he would become, told him he'd have to try to contain his thirst as soon as possible if he were to help save Sulpicia. But, that is also why he was brought to this small village, it would hardly be missed.

Aro gave Caius orders to evacuate the women and children, leaving the single men who were barely worth anything so that their deaths would not be noticed. He was kind enough to leave children with a father and women with a husband. To explain the screams these useless men heard, Aro explained that he was suffering from a wound that was causing him extreme pain, and that they had a physician looking after him.

It would take three days for Felix to turn, in this time Aro had already fed from his own donor and was now pacing in the woods nearby the barn. He wondered what he could do for Sulpicia.

"You could turn her." Caius suggested thoughtfully. "When they go to hang her, she'd live." A chuckle left his mouth and Aro growled a low warning.

"Do you not think I haven't thought of such a thing? You have ruined my plans."

Caius glared at Aro, but contained himself from showing any other emotion. "You best be thanking me. If it not for my instructions on the group, Sulpicia could have already been killed because of Aldo. I bought you and her time, Athen will be watching over her for now. We shall see how things go. But you must save her eventually."

"No, really? I was planning to let her die, Caius." Aro remarked in sarcasm, then continued. "I will not let filth destory my future mate. I _need_ her as a wife, I need a Queen." Aro rubbed his hands together, he was thinking of the countless possibilities in which he could do to save her.

"Let us hope you needing a Queen isn't the only reason you chose this human." Caius remarked thoughtfully, but received no answer from Aro.

* * *

Athenodora had since left from seeing Sulpicia, this woman intrigued her. For now, she was at the door of Sulpicia's caretaker. She wanted to meet this 'cruel man' and see it for herself, she knocked on the doors, ordering her guards to stay outside.

When Aldo opened the door, his eyes lit up dramatically. In front of him stood a beautiful Queen, on his doorstep in all of her royal glory. He stuttered to speak, so shocked to see such a woman this close to him.

She looked flawless to him and when she smiled, his old heart began to race. "Hello Aldo..I wish to speak with you..._alone_." Athen showed him a smirk, watching his reaction.

He gulped loudly and stepped aside. "Please come in..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review about what you liked/thought and so forth.


	10. Chapter 10: Lies

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating like I was before, I have just been so busy with classes and such, I'll try to make a better schedule so I can update more often. For this chapter I am leaving a you a previous passage so you can remember where Aro, Caius, and Athenodora are in the story (that way you don't have to go back a chapter and it saves time haha)

Here we go!

* * *

**Previously:**

It would take three days for Felix to turn, in this time Aro had already fed from his own donor and was now pacing in the woods nearby the barn. He wondered what he could do for Sulpicia.

"You could turn her." Caius suggested thoughtfully. "When they go to hang her, she'd live." A chuckle left his mouth and Aro growled a low warning.

"Do you not think I haven't thought of such a thing? You have ruined my plans."

Caius glared at Aro, but contained himself from showing any other emotion. "You best be thanking me. If it not for my instructions on the group, Sulpicia could have already been killed because of Aldo. I bought you and her time, Athen will be watching over her for now. We shall see how things go. But you must save her eventually."

"No, really? I was planning to let her die, Caius." Aro remarked in sarcasm, then continued. "I will not let filth destory my future mate. I _need_ her as a wife, I need a Queen." Aro rubbed his hands together, he was thinking of the countless possibilities in which he could do to save her.

"Let us hope you needing a Queen isn't the only reason you chose this human." Caius remarked thoughtfully, but received no answer from Aro.

* * *

Athenodora had since left from seeing Sulpicia, this woman intrigued her. For now, she was at the door of Sulpicia's caretaker. She wanted to meet this 'cruel man' and see it for herself, she knocked on the doors, ordering her guards to stay outside.

When Aldo opened the door, his eyes lit up dramatically. In front of him stood a beautiful Queen, on his doorstep in all of her royal glory. He stuttered to speak, so shocked to see such a woman this close to him.

She looked flawless to him and when she smiled, his old heart began to race. "Hello Aldo..I wish to speak with you..._alone_." Athen showed him a smirk, watching his reaction.

He gulped loudly and stepped aside. "Please come in..."

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Lies** - (For this chapter I decided to use a song for it, which would be Lies by Marina And The Diamonds)**  
**

* * *

Athenodora smiled politely as she walked into the small home that Aldo was currently alone in, she gave a slow look around and couldn't hide the look of disgust from her face. How people could stand to live this way, she'd never understand. "Disgustoso..." Muttered Athenodora.

(Disgustoso - Disgusting)

She didn't make any kind of attempt to cover what she said, and whether if Aldo heard her or not didn't concern her, she heard him close the door and clear his throat, his heart was beating incredibly loudly and he was swallowing nervously.

She slowly turned and smiled at him, her hands in front of her to make her appear more lady like than what she actually was, more innocent towards an old man who's eyes still wondered over her like he was her age. It disgusted her, but she hid it perfectly.

"I've come here to speak with you about, Sulpicia." At the mere mention of Sulpicia's name, Aldo's expression turned dark and devious. He walked to the wooden table with cracks all through it, and pulled out a chair for Athenodora, she gladly walked over and took her seat, the wood creaking in protest under her light weight.

"Have you come to ask me to withdraw my accusations, my Lady?" His heavy Italian accept slipped through his lips as he gave a respectable bow to Athenodora and walked around the table, beginning to take a seat across from her. But he stopped and instead looked at her, carefully adding, "Would you like some water? I apologize, I have molto poco..."

(molto poco - very little)

Athenodora simply looked at him with an unpleased look but then smiled. "Water would be lovely, grazie." The smile that brightened Aldo's face at her accepting an offer from him looked at though it could crack his face from him smiling so big. He hurridly walked to the little area he had, getting them each a cup of water. He took it back to her, setting her wooden cup down in front of her and then finally took his seat.

(grazie - thank you)

Athenodora looked at the cup then at Aldo who was sipping from his at a careful pace. She nudged the table against him at a quick rate, causing him to cough on his water. She fought to control the smile that wanted to appear.

Aldo was coughing on his water, attempting to not choke. When he finally controlled himself and his coughing came to a stop, he rubbed the front of his throat. "Oh Sir!" Athenodora said in a shocked and crying tone, "Are you alright?" She let fake concern become heavy in her voice, standing up and going to his side where she pressed her cold hand against his throat as if to soothe the roughness that his choking caused.

He swallowed deeply when she touched his skin, noticing she was cold. But he didn't think anything of it, surely this woman must just be naturally colder than he was? He gently pushed her hand away and stood up, walking to the other room then returning with a thin blanket from Sulpicia's room. He simply draped it over her shoulders, for a moment Athen was confused then it hit her.

He thought she was freezing, how amusing! How amusing that this man could be so cruel to one woman, but in awe and sympathy for another! She gave a soft giggle and let him see her curtsey to him. "Grazie Aldo."

(Grazie - thank you)

"Di niente!" He said in an excited tone as they took their seats again. He looked at her and leaned forward, his arms resting on the table in an attempt to stay near her. The scent of Sulpicia washed over her in waves as she clinged the thin, faded green blanket around her. She copied Aldo, resting her arms on the table. She was aware that, as she leaned forward, her dress dipped down in the front to show more of herself.

(Di niente - You're welcome)

Not that she cared, but Aldo did and that was the point. For a man, he would be interested no matter the age, she tilted her head at him as he glanced down from her eyes and then back up quickly. "I am simply here to speak about why you would turn her in, Aldo."

He simply smiled at her. "I was not aware dear Sulpicia had such friends in luoghi alti." He remarked simply and leaned back in his chair, looking Athen up and down. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. This man easily disgusted her, she looked forward to when he'd be killed. She'd have to speak to Aro about giving him as a gift to Sulpicia as a gift after she was turned.

(luoghi alti - high places)

"She is a very charming woman, but I find her caretaker even more so. But I urge you to think of what you are doing, she is your only famiglia left. I ask you to rethink for your sake, not for hers." She faked a good Italian accent so her true Greek accent would not show through, he seemed to enjoy that as he watched her closely.

(famiglia - family)

She moved from her seat and sat carefully on her knees, next to his chair. He looked surprised towards her and tilted his head. "Famiglia or not, the safety of the village is also important..." He looked down at her with a sigh, and began running his fingers through her blonde hair.

"Besides...there are some things more important than famiglia.." He remarked.

* * *

Aro had since returned to the village to see Sulpica, Caius offered to stay behind with Felix while he finished turning. Aro didn't have much else to say to Caius for the rest of the time he spent with him in the last village. He sighed heavily and followed Sulpicia's scent to the barn that she was being held in, he spoke to the two men guarding outside the doors.

They allowed him to walk in, giving him a warning to not get so close to which he offered his thanks, but had no intention of that. Aro was sure his eyes weren't too red, he hadn't taken too much blood before.

He walked inside the barn and stopped when he saw Sulpicia, tied against the wooden pillar and how defeated she looked. He frowned when he saw her, he knew he should have stayed gone longer but he couldn't stand to do so. He walked over to her, purposely making noise as he walked so he wouldn't frighten her suddenly.

When Sulpicia looked at him, the first thing he noticed was her eyes were glassed over, slightly puffy, and a bit red. It was obvious that she had been crying and upon seeing this, he frowned.

"Sulpicia..." He began softly, but she began to sob. He was over to her in a moment, not caring at that moment if she saw his enhanced speed or how cold he was when he touched her skin, all he could care about at that moment was how she was feeling.

"Sulpicia..darling please.." He spoke softly to her and put his hands against her face, making her look at him. "It'll be alright, its going to end Sulpicia..." Aro spoke, meaning it as a promise, but the expression on her face made it clear that she didn't believe him.

Sulpicia calmed down her sobbing, taking deep breaths as she sniffled and said to him, "What's the point in saying it's never gonna end?"

He had to hide a scowl on his face. But he could see it from her perspective, his promise was empty unless he actually did something more to help her. "I know...you believe I'm a coward now, do you not? And be honest to me Sulpicia."

Sulpicia glanced away from him briefly, gaining chill bumps across her neck from his touch. "A coward to the end." She nodded briefly, confirming his suspicion. He showed her a gentle smile from that as he leaned forward to her. "Then by all means, you are correct. I am a coward when it comes to you Sulpicia, I become afraid for you, and afraid of what could happen to you."

She said nothing, looking down from his gaze. He become tired of the ropes the were binding her, and ripped them away from the wood pillar behind her. The ropes loosened completely and fell around her, laying in her lap and behind her as she blinked in shock. How was he so strong to do this?

"I can't let you go...Sulpicia, I can't let you go." He leaned forward to her again and tilted her head gently up, placing kisses across her neck and shoulder. "I don't plan to be letting you go..." He trailed his lips across the front of her neck, feeling her sigh from the contact.

"Only in the evening could you give yourself to me?" She asked him softly, closing her eyes as she began to shake from how open he was being about his feelings to her so suddenly.

"Perhaps...but, why don't we just pretend, Sulpicia?" He hesitated when he reached to her lips, pausing briefly as he watched her. There was silence between them before she spoke by asking him, "Pretend what?..."

"Pretend that we're not here, that we're alone and that it is all _Lies_.."

In that moment she opened her eyes to see him there in front of her. "Aro..." She was cut off from speaking as he leaned forward, kissing her lips with his deeply. His arm slipped behind her back to hold her close, and in that brief moment, she could just pretend.

* * *

The council in the village had gathered in the house near the barn, they were all deciding on what type of trial would be fit for Sulpicia. They noticed one of their important members were missing, but thought nothing of it.

"How shall we do this?" Asked one man.

Another, who was called Ben, stood up at the head of the table and placed his hands against it, looking at all the men with a fury of seriousness. "We will test her. But either way, the woman will die. It is only up to fate and God if she dies an innocent woman, or a woman of darkness."

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long! I added the translations higher so it would be easier to go along with the story, let me know what you thought :)

* * *

The song I used was Lies by Marina And The Diamonds. There are two versions to it, you can decide which you like best for this chapter.

Lies - Marina And The Diamonds

or

Lies - Marina And The Diamonds ACOUSTIC


	11. Chapter 11: Trial

So I'm going to try and start to remember to add a disclaimer to my stories/chapters ^.^

As always, all rights for the **original characters** and the **Twilight Saga** go to Stephenie Meyer. I only have the made up characters and the idea for Sulpicia's background and such that isn't in the wiki's, thank you!

* * *

Chapter Eleven- Trial

* * *

Two days passed since Aro returned to Sulpicia, since Athenodora had tried to reason with Aldo. Since the new vampire 'Felix' had returned to his village, fully turned and fed. The council had set her trial to begin within the days that had passed, her first trial date would be today.

Aro had softly tied the ropes back around Sulpicia, but never explained how he broke them. But in all honestly, she hadn't even asked. She hadn't cared at that point. They hadn't slept together, but they did spend time together, learning more of each other.

He told her stories of time in Greece, of his travels and promised her when she was free that he'd take her on as many adventures as she wished. This made her almost forget all the issues she was being put through by Aldo, that was until Aro had to go. But he promised to return to her, and she believed him.

At present time, her ropes were being pulled loose by two men who pulled her up to her feet. Two women had walked in with them, they put her hair up in a fresh and tight bun, and let the men reapply new rope to her wrists. The rope held was suddenly pulled and she fell forward, slamming against the ground sending little pieces of hay up into the air.

"Ah!" She mumbled out, coughing against the ground.

"Oops." Grinned the man that held the rope, light giggles came from the girls as they helped her up, one of the girls who was light blonde with blue eyes, suddenly screamed out as if in pain at touching Sulpicia's skin.

"She burned me!" She shouted out, backing away. "Strega!" The other woman shouted, sending glares at Sulpicia as she went to check on her, who Sulpicia assumed, was her sister. Sulpicia looked at the girl who had accused her own skin of burning her and shook her head.

(Strega - Witch)

These childish girls would get her killed with their lies. She was ready this time when the man had began to yank the rope, but was shocked when she saw Ciro (Felix) step forward and take the rope from him. Ciro looked different straight away, he looked paler, even taller. But what she noticed was how much stronger he looked, she couldn't help but stare at him, Like Aro, Caius, and Athenodora, Ciro now held some sort of hypnotic beauty about him that she had never thought was there before.

"Ciro! Where have you been these days and nights?" Muttered the man he had taken the rope from, but Ciro ignored him. He hated the name, he had a new name by now but he kept it to himself.

Felix felt full of power, he felt like he had been reborn. He looked at Sulpicia and took in her weak appearance and just smiled. Soon she'd know how he felt, soon she'd be strong enough to defeat her tormentors. He walked slowly, holding the rope as he had her follow him, she did without hesitation.

He walked her away from the barn, and as soon as she left the doors she saw rows or the villagers lined up on each side of where her and Ciro would walk. She followed him as he was the first to enter the row, not even bothering to look at anyone and sometimes looking as though he was barely breathing.

Sulpicia knew that most of these people, who she viewed as friends or nice people, were wearing all black of their ragged clothes. This made her feel ill, making her remember most of these people were still grieving for lost loved ones, except now they had someone to blame for their loved ones deaths.

Her.

She felt something hit her side and it caused her to jump, she noticed it was a piece of coal as it fell to the ground. "Strega!" Shouted someone.

"Harlot!" Shouted another as they threw some sort of rotten vegetable or fruit at her which hit against her face. She scowled at the smell, at the softness of it that had pushed into her skin before falling to the ground. But she kept walking, she would flinch or gasp when something was thrown at her, she felt hands shove her in attempt to knock her over.

She almost lost her balance twice, stopping briefly to turn and shout out at the person who had almost made her fall, but something made her stop. What was that something? The two little girls that Aldo had given to another family, who were standing with their new "parents" in the front row.

They looked clean, healthy, and happy. Aside from when they looked at Sulpicia with sadness and want, they missed her and it was obvious. Sulpicia was so tempted to go to them, but with the angry people around her and how her situation was, she knew that would be the worst of ideas.

The children would only seem like they were under her spell and put on trial too if it scared anyone that badly. She waved with her fingers, before being shoved forward by rough hands, Men's hands.

She walked again, being taken gallow, except the gallow had no rope or lever to drop her with. She was taken to the far end of the gallow and her hands were raised above her head. The rope which had extended from the rope around her wrists, was tied around the metal ring at the very top, which only Ciro could reach.

The town Priest followed two men who were dressed in black, one of the men looked scarier than the others, more serious. More ferocious than the others. Sulpicia swallowed when she saw him walk up the wooden steps and to her. This man was known as Benedetto Marcello, sometimes just called Ben. He was a highly important man in the surrounding villages, he'd confront the trouble makers or the problem at hand and deal with it.**  
**

He had been present at another witch trial in a different village, not too far from Sulpicia's. Sulpicia was never sure what exactly happened, but all she did know was after Benedetto went to speak at the witches trial, she was put under cruel trials until finally burned at the stake.

He wore a necklace that had a small capsule at the end with some of the girl's ashes inside of it, to remind himself and anyone else what he stood for and how much he'd go through to stop a witch from harming or corrupting the souls of people around him.

Benedetto stopped in front of Sulpicia and looked her up and down, simply taking a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaning her face with it where stains of vegetables or fruit had been when they were thrown at her. "Thank you Mr. Marcello..." She said softly, avoiding contact to show him she was not trying to corrupt him like most women would do in her position.

He noticed this, and took a mental note of it. He folded the handkerchief in a neat square and returned it to his pocket. "But what of course Miss Sulpicia, it truly hurts to have to stand at your trial and decide if you are a witch or not my Dear. But do not worry, either way we will try to save your soul from the likes of evil."

Instead of screaming and crying at how she was not a witch, and how she was innocent like most people would do, she just simply nodded her head and looked at him. "Thank you Mr. Marcello, please save my soul and prove my strong faith to not turn to evil."

Ben smiled at this and reached out, patting her head in a gentle matter. He walked away from her and motioned to the Priest who walked to Sulpicia and began to pray with her, she softly whispered the prayer with him but kept her eyes on Ben.

Benedetto walked to the front of the gallow where the villagers had formed in front of to watch. They looked up at him eagerly, curious for his judgement. He paced back and forth, being in deep thought about this case. Sulpicia was a proper age for her faith to be put on hold, and for other things to grab her attention. She was perfect prey for darkness, for a monster.

But this did not stop him from considering other things about her, how she was at the age where she would start to become more caring for children, at an age where she'd soon become married and become the proper wife to a man and mother to children. He looked at her then at the two little girls in the crowd of people. He had seen them with Sulpicia and her caretakers before, but now they were with new families. He noticed Sulpicia had not tried to gain their attention nor had she tried to call them to her.

He nodded to himself that, that had been a good thing. He turned to the crowd and broke out into a smile. "People! Friends...families. We are gathered here today by a trial, a trial to decide if this woman is a witch." He motioned towards Sulpicia, hearing a strand of names being shouted at her.

Those names being from Strega, to Harlot, to even worse and explicit. He put a simple finger to his lips and shook his head, looking at them all with a displeased expression. "It shocks me how you all are acting compared to others who have been in your positions. It is as though evil is in _all_ of your hearts, please I do not want us to have the whole village on trial because none of you can control your vile tongue. There are children present. Contain your tongues or they shall be contained _for_ you."

This made him grin to himself. Another thing about Benedetto? He would use force or punishments if necessary. He had been part of the law in this village, and others he had lived in prior. He'd take your hand, your tongue, or your life if you were caught stealing, spouting lies or cursing your religion or against the church, or if you were seduced or taken over by evil.

So naturally, at once the crowd went silent. He nodded his approval and thanks to them, then resumed what he was saying, "But how are we sure that she _is_ a Strega? There are many reasons why she could _not_ be. I have seen it myself, but that will not stop my decision on either choice. What you see is a young, beautiful female who is at the age to seduce any man into her ranks and become a harlot to do with him as she pleases, for personal gain. What her caretaker Aldo has made you also see, among what picture you have already painted, is that she has willed these killings to happen."

He began pacing back and forth, shaking his fist in the air at the mere mention of her caretaker, who was not present for the trial. That was not a good sign to him, surely Aldo would want to confirm his beliefs of Sulpicia being a witch to him of all people?

"He's said, she has caused these killings by being a Strega. A hidden Strega amongst us! But what he has failed to do, is appear before us here and now!" Ben spoke with outrage, the temple in his forehead working over time as he began to shout so everyone could hear him. "What motive would this young woman have to kill? To kill her neighbors, to kill one of her caretakers that was like a Madre to her? Perhaps, she unwillingly summoned this minaccia to us. Perhaps it was not her but found her and attached itself to her, because of her beauty or her soft heart. We can never truly understand this. But what we can understand, is trial. Trial and error my people. Trial and error."

( Madre - Mother) - (Minaccia - Menace)

Someone from the crowd shouted out, "And what kind of trial would such be?"

Benedetto smiled and walked to Sulpicia when the Priest had left the gallow, he ran his hand front her neck, past her chest and to the corset type top that her dress was. Suddenly, he ripped it open and exposed part of her chest. A gasp left her mouth as she snapped away from him in complete shock, though her chest was still covered in the most important areas, she was still slightly exposed.

Upon this time though, Aro was watching and his eyes darkened in anger. He stepped forward, but Caius grabbed his arm. They both were on the side lines, in the back of the crowd of villagers. But this was shocking, how dare a man expose a woman in public like _this_.

"Calm yourselves, I have reasons for this. A woman under any type of control by darkness would offer more of herself to a man in power like myself, willing him to expose her to him no matter who watched. Because when he did, he'd be mesmerized by her body, by the evil inside of her. He'd be unable to contain himself unless he had the proper training to ignore the body or evil of such a Strega. But as you see, Sulpicia has not once tried to make me want her, she has not tried to show herself to you or I, she had tried to hide herself. Evil knows no shame. But it does leave a mark, a mark you'd see on her skin, beneath her clothes. And I have seen nothing, neither had the ladies I have asked to help me with her dressing. But as for those ladies, no. Her skin does not burn despite rumors that may spread. I ask all of you to stop your rumors, it makes finding out what is the truth and lies hard, and it makes these trials last longer than necessary."

Ben fixed the front of Sulpicia's dress, muttering an apology to her. Before, in private to the other men of the council, he had said that either way she would die. But now, other thoughts had begun to happen inside of his head.

Were these thoughts because of her? For the longest time he watched her, looking her in the eyes as she averted her gaze elsewhere, her body tense and her breathing ragged with fear.

No. These thoughts were not because of her, it was his own inner evil picking at him. It wanted the woman, it wanted to have a life that was locked tightly, to have a reason to return to his home village. He smiled at her and walked away, returning to the spot in front of everyone.

"We will come together again at dawn. She will be taken to the lake, and there shall be her first true trial." He turned his back and walked down the steps, and to Ciro whom he whispered to him in a low raspy voice, "Bring her to the council house after nightfall." He then made his way to the nearby small building, which was used for council meetings.

Felix looked at him odd but nodded, staying quiet. He mostly stayed quiet to not catch scents around him, to not become hungry. His eyes were black, even though he had fed recently, with his hunger not being satisfied neither were his eyes. He took Sulpicia back to the barn, tieing her to the wooden pillar. There, she could have time to collect her thoughts and let out the large breath she had been holding.

She half expected Benedetto to convinct her of being a witch with the first sentence he spoke, but surprisingly he had half been in her favor. But this still did not ease the pit of nerves in her stomach, or make her think she'd survive any of this.

* * *

Aro walked into the council 'home' and looked around. He scowled at the place, it was where they were scheming and deciding on Sulpicia's fate. Nevertheless, he'd not let them harm her. He waited there until he saw Ben walk back into the main room of the house. He smiled at Aro and walked to him, attempting to have a nice greeting.

"How dare you expose Sulpicia in that way." Snapped Aro before Ben could hold out his hand to him. Benedetto raised his eyebrows and nodded to himself. _'So its going to be this way...'_ He thought to himself.

"I was making a clear point, and she was not fully exposed. But before you begin something against me, I must ask you to think of your words carefully. Only the _known_ is safe, and you are _not_ known. I was presenting a _known_ fact about Sulpicia then, nothing more. I do not personally enjoy degrading women under trial, or any woman for that fact." Ben spoke in a clear voice, despite his heavy Italian accent.

Aro thought this through. Only the known is safe, those words echoed through his thoughts and he realized how true it was. He considered that for vampires and humans alike, only the known between both of their worlds was safe for them all.

He calmed down from the explanation he heard and quietly nodded towards Ben. "I noticed you stepped forward in the crowd, but do not worry. Your confrontation to me about the matter is not put against Sulpicia or in my decision about her, though Aldo being absent is. I hate to sound rude, but unless you have something else to say then leave. I am too busy for simple conversation."

Ben finished speaking and turned away from Aro without waiting for an answer. Aro, glared at the man then walked out of the house and to the wooded area near the village. There he waited, after quite sometime Felix appeared and sat down while gripping his throat.

"This is murder upon me, Aro. I need...I need..." He trailed off, the feeling of fire in his throat was driving him mad, it took all he had not to sink his teeth in the throats of the crowd at Sulpicia's appearance.

"I know...for that I apologize, you will soon take your leave and go to feed." Aro spoke with sympathy, he was surprised at how well Felix was controlling himself around the humans. But he could see that, that would not last for much longer.

"If you say so...but Benedetto wishes me to bring Sulpicia to the council room at nightfall." Felix spoke as he stood up and tried to compose himself.

This immediately interested Aro and he tilted his head. "Why is that?"

"He did not say, and I was too afraid to speak for me to think of asking." Felix spoke through his teeth, gritting them together back and forth.

"I see...take Sulpicia to him and then leave to feed. I'll watch over her from then on until you return to us." He waved his hand and Felix took his leave, Aro paced back and forth in deep thought. What on earth could that man want to see Sulpicia for?

* * *

When nightfall came, Sulpicia was confused when Ciro had taken her to the council house. She asked him questions, but he didn't answer her. She saw his body was extra tense, that his entire expression wasn't as it used to be. It used to be soft, kind, and full of sympathy.

But now it was hard and rough, and full of nothing but what looked to be like pain. She'd every so often watch him rub his throat and she thought, perhaps it was sore. She stopped questioning him, trying to not think that maybe he had finally started to believe she was a strega and had turned his back on her.

When he took her into the council house, he had her wait by a set of table and chairs, before he excused himself and left. She looked around slowly, no one was there with her. At least, in the room with her, she knew this house held many rooms because of the council.

She held her hands in front of her, they were still bound by rope and it made her sigh. What harm could it be to loosen the hold the rope had? Apparently a lot by idiotic villagers.

"Sulpicia." She jumped as she heard Ben's voice, she turned quickly and looked at him. He had changed from before, he was now in a deep blue like shirt but his pants were still black. He was dressed more modern to her than how he was before. He reminded her of Aro, his looks were similar but a more ragged appearance. He didn't hide that he had a ferocious personality, in fact she believed it gave him a thrill to have so many people fear him.

"Mr. Marcello." She said gently and looked away from him. He simply smiled and walked to her, lifting her hands softly and releasing the binds of rope from her wrists, resting the rope on the table.

Sulpicia immediately began to rub her wrists to soothe the soreness the rope had been causing, she sighed in gentle-like relief and glanced at Benedetto. He was watching her, staying silent for the longest time before pulling out a seat for her and motioning her to sit down, which she gladly did.

"I must apologize for my actions at the speaking today, I was making a point." He said in a matter of fact way, which made Sulpicia scoff under her breath. Whether he heard her or not, he made no comment.

"Are you curious as to why I have you hear with me alone, Miss Sulpicia?" Said Ben, his own curiosity leaking through his venom like voice.

"To be honest...yes, Mr. Marcello, I am." Sulpicia looked at him, his eyes seeming to light up at her admitting this to his question. He was silent, as if to collect his thoughts before he started to speak to her again.

"Well, Sulpicia...I must say, I believe you are not a Strega." No one would know the greatest feeling of relief that had washed over her at that point, she broke out into a smile at this and looked at him in amazement. To have the great man in the village, Benedetto Marcello, believe her when he would convict so many others, was simply amazing to her!

But then, the smile that stayed on his face began to make her nervous. She began to bite and chew against her bottom lip as she added, "But?..."

"But...not everyone will believe it. Aldo has poisoned their minds far too great, the damage is very much done. I have a way that will help us both free you, and to get us what we want."

"What...we want?" Confusion began to settle in on Sulpicia, she leaned forward against the table clearly showing her confusion.

"Sulpicia...if you were married now, of all important times, it wouldn't be as easy for them to look at you as a Harlot, or as a Strega. If they saw you married, and as a true wife and companion to a powerful man, then Aldo could not simply use the excuse of how you are a Harlot wanting to cause trouble as a Strega."

(Strega - Witch)

Sulpicia swallowed nervously, she was not liking the direction in which this was going and she began to move her fingers nervously to her arm. "I-I see.." She stuttered quietly.

Benedetto reached forward and took her hand into his, looking her in the eyes. "If you were my wife, you would not have to fear for this trial to end badly. You'd be protected, we'd make them see Aldo was the true evil. I can protect you, Sulpicia. You have the choice here and now to realize what is your best option."

Shock was sent in waves through Sulpicia, who for now remained silent.

But outside the home, anger was going through Aro as his body began to tremble from how angry he was. This man...this...filth, was trying to use this trial and Sulpicia's life in order to make her think she'd be saved by becoming his wife.

HIS wife, it was the most absurd thing he could even think of! This man was trying to steal his mate, Aro considered her as his mate and the threat of another man trying to steal her was making him want to rip out Benedetto's throat with his teeth. He wouldn't lie if he was asked, but expected Sulpicia to begin saying no, to say that her heart already belonged to another.

But...the silence that followed began to make him feel uneasy, and far more angrier.

* * *

I took a slight risk with the ending, but I hope you all enjoyed it! :) I had so many ideas for this chapter after I finished Chapter 10, but honestly you all deserved a quick update for waiting so long before.

Leave me your thoughts about this with a review/comment on what you liked/didn't like or thought, please and thank you!

And I just have to say... 4,339 words! WOW!


End file.
